


Gifts

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: Archie loves Valentine's Day. Jug does not. So, Jughead goes all out to give Archie a perfect Valentine's Day.





	

Jughead had never liked Valentine's Day. It had always seemed like a pointless holiday with overpriced chocolate and impractically sized bears in some vain semblance of juvenile adoration. He found it to be immature and a waste of time.

But Archie. Archie had a deep love for the holiday, had been drawing little hearts all over Jughead's skin since two weeks before the day. So, Jug knew he had to do something big. He had already told Archie that he didn't want anything, didn't even like Valentine's Day.

But Archie deserved not to be let down in his romantic fantasies. So, Jughead had been working to get everything ready for a week, and, though he still wasn't completely satisfied with the results, it was Valentine's Day. Finally, he could just put this whole holiday behind him for another year.

Smiling, he called Archie on his old flip phone that he refused to give up because "it still works" (though everyone secretly guessed that he liked the irony of using an old phone while the world grew newer), and told him to come to the tree house where he had set everything up. It seemed fitting; this was an almost holy place for the both of them, the place where they had spilled their hopes and dreams and aspirations, the place where they had shared their first kiss and many after that.

Archie knocked twice at the door, and Jug walked over to open it, smirking at the awestruck look that greeted him. It was no surprise, really; Jug had done a number on the place.

Small, dim lights were strung from the ceiling, casting a soft glow throughout the wooden room. A table stood in the center, a covered plate in the center with two empty plates and glasses beside it. Dark red curtains covered the walls and a red heart shaped rug was on the floor a huge teddy bear sat in the corner surrounded by six heart shaped boxes of chocolates.

Archie clambered the rest of the way into the room and continued to stare, taking everything in. "Juggie..."

"You tell anyone I did this and I will kill you," he glared. Archie just laughed and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," he said with a sincerity that Jughead didn't know how to respond to, while he shoved something into Jughead's hands.

Jughead looked down to see three king size Snickers, a regular sized teddy bear, and a bottle Coke, all bound together with a light blue ribbon. "I know you don't really like Valentine's Day, but I figured this would be OK."

Jughead smiled and gave his boyfriend a quick hug. "It's perfect," he whispered before leading them both to the table and sitting down, uncovering the platter on the middle and showing two hamburgers. Archie laughed, but it was good laugh like Jug had hoped it would be.

They made small talk while they ate talking and laughing about their days. But after the meal, Jughead got a little too quiet. Archie was just about to ask if everything was alright before Jughead said, "I got you one more thing."

Archie looked on with a puzzled expression; what more could Jug have possibly gotten?

He smiled uncomfortably. "I got us a hotel room," he said.

Archie's brow furrowed in confusion and Jug pulled something out of his pocket and slid it across the table. "And... this."

Archie looked down. "A... condom? Jug, what...?" He asked before his eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh." He looked back up. "Jug, are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do."

"I'm sure."

Archie nodded and smiled.

And later that evening, covered in sweat and come but content, snuggled into his boyfriend's side, Jughead began to think that maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad.


End file.
